mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Keahi "Kay" Akamatsu
|caption1 = |username = leg!#6847|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Red Ribbon|age = 16|birthday = April 4th|gender = Female|height = 5' 9"|weight = 148lbs |blood_type = AB+|homeland = USA|hero_rank = Neutral Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A. High School|school_year = First Year|quirk_name = Flaming Ribbon|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Keahi "Kay" Feon Akamatsu is a 16-year-old female of Hawaiian-Japanese descent. She has a tall and slim build, standing at 5'9" and 148lbs. She has tanned skin and sienna brown eyes. Her messy hair, which is often seen pulled into a very tall high ponytail, is a dark reddish-brown. Lighter parts of the hair, seen in a streak that fades from a tuft in the front and two side bits, are a much lighter red. Typically, on her round face are sharp twin tattoos on either cheek that will curve around the shoulders and wrap around the arms, ending around her elbows. A matching wrapping tattoo can be found on her midsection. Keahi owns a variety of clothes, priding herself on her collection and always trying out new styles. What she wears casually can differ drastically from day to day. From overalls to flowy dresses to pantsuits to hoodies, Keahi doesn't shy away from anything. She's always open to new looks and constantly experiments with her appearance. She typically sticks to a feminine style. Almost always, she can be seen wearing her necklace of a Pheonix symbol, and she considers it a prized possession. Costumed Appearance Keahi takes pride in her hero costume. The color scheme sticks to various reds and golds. She wears a pointed mask that shields her eyes. She also has a tube top with a gold bottom border, two more gold lines branch out from the point at the center. The lack of sleeves is to allow easier access to the ribbons when needed. She also wears dark skinny pants that disappear behind knee-high pointed boots. Her costume is intended to be fireproof so she can handle her flames and whip without the issue of burning Personality At first, Kay is a warm and welcoming individual, but she keeps an overall tone of professionalism. She feels as though she has an image to keep up and a reputation to protect. This often takes priority when deciding who to talk to and how. To a stranger, Keahi will gladly give an audience to anyone who wishes to speak with her, so as to not turn someone away, but how long they'll entertain someone varies. Kay is used to being the focus of attention, and she sometimes finds herself also anxious when she's ignored. As of now, Kaehi is a generally dainty and nervous individual, yet always comes off as very forward and comfortable. Old habits die hard as she will find herself lost with the sudden absence of her mother's constant guidance. She won't be used to having to do most of anything for herself. Things like chores and necessary activities will be lost on her, the only thing she'd truly be capable of is dressing herself. When alone, she hesitant and visibly nervous in all of her actions, often overwhelmed with a sense of loneliness or longing. Character Background Keahi was born in Waipahu, Hawaii as an only child to an affluent couple of a native Hawaiian woman and Japanese man. At the age of five, her parents moved to the contiguous states of the US, the trio traveling around briefly before "settling" in California. Settling is a relative term, seeing as California was more of a base od operations than a place that she could call a constant in her life. Often, she'd spend weeks or months going from county to state to country. Once there, Keahi was raised in every way her mother chose. Her mother dictated just about every decision of her everyday life, never quite letting the child out of sight. She was raised to be a perfect and obedient child, and for a while, she was. With some effort and the added help of agencies, bribery, and established connections, all the while with all push from her mother, Keahi achieved some fame as a known child model and fashion icon. Keahi became an incredibly young influencer, but in reality, was just going through the motions of what her mother dictated in her everyday life. In a lash out for freedom and under the guise of wanting to connect to her Japanese roots, she demanded that she be allowed to pursue a hero's education in Japan. Reluctantly, she was allowed and sent off to U.A. High School. Despite being unable to pass right into being a regular student, Keahi would relish in being able to do whatever they felt without their mother looming over their shoulder every moment. This newfound freedom would finally allow her to explore and question anything and everything, including her own identity and sense of self. Character Aspects # Cushy Lifestyle # Ruthless Combatant # A Shoulder to Cry on Stat Points Quirk Flaming Ribbon Around the user's body are tattoos, typically along the face, shoulders, arms, and midsection. The arrangement of these tattoos can be altered, but they will return to their default positioning after a long rest. They can manifest the tattoos into a ribbon that acts as a single whip of any length up to 6 ft. The user has the option of setting this whip on fire. To external forces, the whips are fragile and can be torn. In the event that anything happens to the whips and the user cannot return the entirety of the length used, the will be weakened significantly. In the event that they lose their whip and are unable to return any of it, they will fall unconscious. In addition, when the ribbons are in tattoo form on the body, the user may reflexively ignite them in times of distress or rage. The user is also fire resistant for a short time to both their own and external fires. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Keahi Fun Facts * Despite claiming to be an only child, Keahi does have an older sister who is named Zinnia. * Keahi is ambidextrous. * "Kay-kay" was a childhood nickname from her mother. * Keahi can play many instruments. ** She was classically trained in piano and violin ** She knows some of Flute and Oboe. ** She's not very good at it, but she really loves playing auxiliary percussion. * The name "Keahi" is gender neutral and is a family named. Her grandfather had the same name. * The fashion Keahi modeled was anything from next season's hottest looks to Halloween costumes. As she got older, she tended to shy away from silly costumed modeling. * Keahi is pro-vax. * Keahi has a house that was purchased for her to live in by her parents to stay in while away at school. ** The house has many plants. Nearly every windowsill has some sort of greenery. ** One of the two bedrooms were remodeled to be a closet. ** Not having a maid to pick up after her, most rooms are often cluttered with objects scattered about. Category:Inactive